


宗Mika - Pure white

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doll and grave keeper, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 守墓人與人偶的AU2016/12/20
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 9





	宗Mika - Pure white

那個守墓人在村子裡已經很久了，無人熟悉他的身世和過去，少數知道他來歷的老人都諱莫如深，只是告誡村民要小心他。出於種種原因，沒有人敢接近墳場邊上的他和他居住的小屋，久而久之，他便成了村子內最孤獨的存在。  
人們看見的他通常穿著厚重的大衣，站著或坐在墳場的入口，有時會在附近緩慢地徘徊，在廣闊寂寥的墳場之中，身材高大的他更像是一座墓碑。他一般沉默不語，除非有必要說話，仿佛從不吃喝，也不需要睡眠，表情永遠是面具一樣不變的嚴肅，臉上有著歲月留下的憂愁而缺乏生的活力。近距離接觸過他的人都說，他舉止優雅，身上都是上好的衣料，反而像一個沒落的貴族，但不論人們如何猜測談論，也只是為他增添一個無從辨認真偽的傳言罷了。  
村裡再頑皮大膽的孩童也不敢接近他的領地，偶爾有小孩跑到墳場邊上的荒地，恰好遇見他站在邊上，都慌張得迅速逃離，從此不敢再靠近。  
在冬日的一個下午，一群男孩在荒地上踢著球，這場玩耍很快就因為球被踢到墳場的方向而結束了。去撿球的男孩追著球進了墳場，膽大的他還沒有撿到球，墳場邊上男孩的同伴們突然發出大叫，不過幾秒便全部逃跑了。  
男孩沿著球的方向看去，一個高大的人影出現在墳場的小屋前，他很快便意識到對方是誰，並且被眼前發生的事嚇得忘記了反應。  
守墓人仍然沉默著不發一言，撿起滾到腳下的球伸手遞給男孩。害怕的男孩無法動彈，站在原地不敢向前也無法後退。守墓人嘆了一口氣，站起來向男孩走去，隨著他起身的動作，一個人偶從他大衣中掉出落在地上。  
男孩的注意力迅速被它吸引了。那是一個穿著紅黑色禮服的人偶，藍黃異色的雙瞳像人一樣漂亮而有神，髮色是雪國少見的黑色，污跡也無法掩飾它精緻的做工。它的存在和周圍的一切是如此格格不入，讓人相信它更應該出現在有錢人家的寶物匣子裡，用上好的天鵝絨包裹供人觀賞，而不是在這個污俗的荒野之中，被塵埃污染它的潔白。  
守墓人急忙蹲下撿起它，動作極為小心地用袖口擦去人偶表面沾上的塵埃，又重新放入懷中，留意到男孩呆呆地看著人偶入神，開口說話了。  
“你喜歡這個人偶嗎？”  
他的聲音沙啞低沉，卻帶著貴族一樣優雅的腔調。男孩被他突然開口驚得顫抖了一下，小心地點頭。  
“是嗎。”  
男孩畏畏縮縮地接過守墓人手上的球，仍然盯著守墓人大衣中露出的人偶，孩童獨有的好奇心戰勝了恐懼。守墓人見他沒有離去的意思，觀察到對方的反應，又從懷中重新取出那個人偶。  
“既然你有興趣的話，就特別讓你看一次吧。”  
男孩才注意到，人偶身上原來有如此多的絲線，守墓人熟練地用雙手操縱著那些絲線，口中哼起旋律，人偶便擁有了生命，在他靈活的手指下隨著旋律悠然起舞，如同人一樣動作優雅而精準，擁有一種所有不懂得音樂和舞蹈的人都會為之心醉的優美。  
被眼前所見震撼的男孩渾然忘記了反應，仿佛看見了另一個世界，卻無法對它描述一分一毫。直到人偶優雅地鞠躬謝幕後，他才反應過來。  
“好厲害，這究竟是什麼？你是怎樣做到的？”  
事到如今，他也不再顧忌對方是被村民視為危險的存在，大著膽子想探究吸引他的這種神秘的美麗。  
守墓人沉默了很久，慢慢地收起手指上纏繞的絲線。男孩猶豫著抬頭看他，從他的臉上看見了老年人一樣的滄桑和疲倦。  
“給你說一個故事吧，如果你願意聽的話。”  
他口中講述的，是一個奇妙的悲劇。

那個人偶不過是人偶師偶然一次機會下撿來的，卻比他所造的任何一具人偶都要精巧，起初他十分愛惜，把這視為造物主的恩賜，為人偶準備了最精緻的衣裳，細心打理它的身體和五官，可是無論多少次修理，每次起舞，它的動作總是缺乏靈活，像是齒輪無法咬合一樣僵硬。  
完美是無法達到的，而追求完美的人不相信這一點，而把失敗的憤怒發洩在無罪的人偶身上。  
於是它總是被斥責，被冷落，即使如此，人偶仍然每次堅持著起舞，即使不被它的主人所期待，即使因為不靈活的動作而跌得頭破血流，一次又一次地站起來繼續它的舞蹈。  
直到後來，他發現陪伴在自己身邊的只剩下這個被他稱為失敗作的人偶。  
在他最輝煌的一次表演中，人偶完成了最後一個舞步後，啪啦一聲倒在舞台上，臉上浮現淡淡的微笑。在華美的衣裳下，它的身體原來早已傷痕累累千瘡百孔，無法承受任何超出負荷的動作。  
之後他又造出了新的人偶，但都無法再現那具人偶的魅力。後悔莫及的他為無法再次起舞的人偶建了一個墳墓，然後再也沒有辦法離開這裡一步。

在另一種意義上，男孩再一次被震撼了。守墓人說完，默默地看了他一眼。  
“你害怕了嗎。也難怪……不過不用認真，這只是我為人偶編寫的一部小小的戲劇。”  
人偶的戲劇中如何會出現人偶，人偶又如何會受傷死亡，男孩儘管似懂非懂，也隱約悟到這些，於是他試探著又提出了一個問題。  
“所以，你每天都在這裡等待著嗎？”  
守墓人又沉默了，轉過頭去，視線落在離小屋最近的一座墳墓上。墓碑旁邊是一株植物。  
“等到這株百合開花的時候，說不定他……”  
話的後續他沒有說完，任憑男孩怎樣追問也不再回答，神情疲倦地仰頭看天。  
“回去吧，你的家人會擔心你的。”  
這是他對男孩說的最後一句話。  
隨後的幾天下起了數十年罕見的一場大雪，雪落了將近十天，幾乎覆蓋了整片村落。  
積雪融化後的初春，守墓人的身影不知所蹤，仿佛被掩埋在冬天的那場大雪之中一樣。有人說目睹他和一個黑髮男子一起離去，有人說那是他終於被死神帶走，有人堅信他只是在逃亡，他的離去和來歷一樣永遠是不解之謎。  
有偶爾經過墳場外的人稱，看見墳場邊上有一株盛開的白色百合花。

End


End file.
